


Green with Envy

by CaratTrash



Series: Far Cry 5 short stories [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flirty, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Jealousy, Kissing, Mentions of fucking, Wounds, drunk jacob seed, everyone loves the deputy, hairdresser deputy, joseph really likes fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19637740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Jacob had never had such bad luck. First this stupid hairdresser fucks up his hair, then his brothers and sister are pains in his ass - and let's not forgetting getting attacked by a grizzly bear just to top it all.But somehow, Rook makes it all better.





	Green with Envy

"Ohshit, oh shit oh shit oh sHIT!"

Rook glanced at her colleague who was hiding with his back against the door, taking quick small breaths in a poorly attempt of calming himself. His eyes were shut hard, and he was mouthing words to himself in a hurry, almost as if he was praying.

"Staci? Dude you okay?"

She reached out to touch his shoulder, and the man jumped at her touch. His wide eyes met hers in panic.

"Hey, it's me. Calm down." She said slowly and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

Things between them had always been kind of weird after he tried to hit on her and she turned him down. Turned him down big time.

She wasn't oblivious about the huge crush he had on her, but she tried to at least act like she didn't know. For his sake.

"I'll be going home now." His voice was tiny and squeaky.   
Like a little mouse, she thought.

"What do you mean 'going home'? Your shift isn't done yet!"

His hands were trembling as he tried to come up with an answer. They were gesturing helplessly around in the air, making no sense.

Rook raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation. She really tried not to get irritated, but it was damn near impossible. Whenever Staci was stressed out she felt the urge to punch him in the face - okay that sounded a bit harsh. She just couldn't stand the stress he brought around with him, always making her mood go bad and ruining her day.   
Which he was in the middle of doing right now. Turning her mood all sour.

"I-I'm sick!"

Rook's eyes hardened, and they both knew she could tell that his (weak attempt at) coughing was fake, miles away.

"Really not feeling well. I might be contagious, maybe very contagious." he stuttered, looked at her and then he took a step back, his hand covering his mouth. "You should stay away."

Rook rolled her eyes and marched past him, bumping her shoulder into his when passing him. He let out a weak whimper. She didn't even bother to check if he followed her back inside.

She quickly gave the customer that was waiting her bag and was pleasantly suprised as she saw who was next in line. Joseph Seed.

"Hello, sweetheart. Nice to see you!"

"Hi Joseph, needing a trim?" Rook asked as she leaned on the counter, a smirk on her face.

Joseph smiled at her warmly, eyes twinkling with joy over seeing his favorite hairdresser.   
Rook laughed and held out her arms to give him a big hug. Joseph gladly hugged her, chuckling into her ear. His cologne filled her nose as he patted her back.

Rook had the pleasure of being one of Joseph's favorite people.   
She was the one who made him confident enough to wear his hair into a manbun, she had dyed his roots and listened to him talking about his days without a hint of annoyance. She always had time for him, and Joseph quite enjoyed spending his time with her. He was the customer that bought the most head-scrubs, loving every minute she spent massaging and cleaning his hair. He was tempted to book an appointment now, but he wasn't at the salon for that today. You could say that the saloon's profit had grown the last couple of months drastically, all thanks to Joseph's little crush on her. 

"So?" She asked as she leaned back from the hug with a smug smile. Her hand playing with his beard. "You need a trim or a head-scrub today?"

"Oh you know I would love to have one of your fantastic head massages, but I'm actually not here for myself today." he said as he stepped aside, his hand gesturing to the man behind him.

Her mouth formed into an o but whatever she was going to say, died in her throat. The man was huge, like a fucking bear. His arms were crossed, showing off his muscles that she couldn't help checking out twice. The sleeves were fitting too tightly over his arms, and she had a feeling he liked it that way. Dog-tags were hanging from his neck, a light green military jacket fitting his shoulders like a hand in a glove. But the shoulders were tense, as if he wanted to be anywhere else than here. And she quickly realized why as she took a look at his face - or to be more exact, his hair.

"Your colleague had a little mishap last week, leaving my dear brother with... ehm, a bad trim."

"Ah-ha."

Calling it a bad trim was way too nice. No wonder Staci had been scared shitless when he saw them coming. The man could easily twist his neck with only his fists. She bit her lower lip as she tried to find something nice to say. Anything to say really.

"I was wondering if you could please help Jacob get his hair color back. Maybe give him a slight trim. His beard needs one at least."

"Ah- yeah, yeah. I can at least try, of course!" she stuttered and turned to get a chair ready.

"I told you she could fix it, brother." Joseph patted Jacob's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Her hair is purple." he grunted, sending him a glare.

"Yes, doesn't she look lovely." Joseph replied, stars in his eyes as they followed the hairdresser.

Jacob looked ridiculous there he sat, in the tiny chair with a deep frown. Rook had almost snickered out loud when she had put the cape on him, it made him look kinda cute. His ice blue eyes were watching her every movement in the mirror, as if it was possible she could fuck up his hair even more. 

"So how do you want it?" She asked him. Her eyes meeting his in the mirror as she leaned over his left shoulder. Her hand placed on his neck, giving him goosebumps down his back.   
Jacob straightened his back up, giving her a hard look.

"Back to my normal hair color."

She looked at him funny, before turning around to get her tools.

"I assume the same color as the beard then" she mumbled more to herself than him. 

Jacob didn't actually mind the way her fingers worked the hair dye into his hair. She was good at her work, and Jacob felt a lot more calmer than when her coworker had 'fixed' his hair. He had almost fallen asleep when she had washed his hair carefully. It was really relaxing.   
It would have been a sweet hour, hadn't it been for his little brother sitting in the chair beside him getting a manicure. A fucking manicure. 

"Oh sweetie, how are you these days?"

"I'm just alright Joseph. Busy working as always." She replied with a soft laugh. 

Jacob had his eyes closed, trying to enjoy the head massage he was getting. 

"I really would like to go fishing with you soon again!"

Jacob's eyes snapped open, and he side eyed his brother. He could feel her fingers go through his hair, and the sound of a scissor snipping here and there. Weirdly, he trusted her not to fuck it up. 

"Since when did you go fishing?"

Joseph looked a bit offended, but he concealed it quickly with a grin.

"I used to fish all the time, when you were away. Rook here made me join her last month, and I want to continue. It's a nice hobby."

He tilted his head a bit, his eyes mischievous.

"You should get one."

"I don't have time for hobbies, I've got my judges to handle."

"Judges?"

Jacob had forgotten she was standing right behind him, and her soft voice almost spooked him.

"My wo-"

"Dogs! He trains dogs!" Joseph cut him off and sent her a blinding smile. 

"Oh really?"

Jacob looked into the mirror, seeing the lady cut a bit of his hair with ease.   
Her eyes twinkling.

"I love dogs."

He could finally breathe properly the second he saw his usual hair in the mirror. No unwanted, shitty colors. His hand ran through it, pleased with the results. 

Joseph had left them twenty minutes ago. His excuse to Rook had been getting new fishing gear, but Jacob knew he was going to get ready for his preaching. He had nearly rolled his eyes when he had heard the fake excuse, but he knew his brother would have punished him for it later. Plus the fact that he didn't want unnecessary drama with his brother. Joseph was a bit too found of the hairdresser. 

"How much?" He grumbled out as he reached for his wallet. He was standing in front of the desk, getting impatient to leave. Jacob clenched his teeth at the thought of all of his duties he had to postpone to be here again. Ridiculous. 

"Oh. No, no this is on the house. You don't need to pay."

"Okay then." He said and turned to leave. 

"B-but if you want, you can get a free sample of a hair-conditioner for dyed hair?"

Rook wanted to slap herself in the face as the words left her mouth.   
Did the man in front of her really look like he was the type to use conditioner? He looked way to though, and she doubted he ever took time to treat his hair with hair treatments. 

But Jacob stopped and looked back at her. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink, her hands gripping unnecessary hard at the desk. Slightly leaning on her toe balls.   
Rook expected him to say no and leave, but to her surprise he nodded.

Jacob cursed himself as he watched her leave to get it. Time was running away from him, and yet here he stood waiting to get hair conditioner. The big man sighed. 

"I'll see you in two weeks?" she smiled at him as she handed him the bag with the hair treatments. 

"I thought we were done."

"I need to redye it once more, ehm, to get out all of the green color. You still got some left, but I don't want to damage your hair completely, so we're dying it in two sessions. It's on the house, of course."

"Well if you say so."

"Say hi to John for me." She called out to his back as he exited the hair salon. 

He stopped and turned his head, giving her a small nod, and then he was gone.   
Rook smiled to herself. He was a bit cute, after all. 

***

Jacob loved his family, but he had never liked their family dinners. It was something about being the eldest one, no matter how much he loved his younger brothers, he found them to be very annoying sometimes.   
Faith was always irking him off. He didn't enjoy the bliss quite the way she did. It was sure helpful in training his soldiers and judges, but he never liked the effect it had on him. Jacob was a man of control, and hallucinating and running around with no clue of what he was doing was the opposite of just that. 

Jacob was a patient man though. But there was something today that made him more annoyed than usual. He felt like there was a ticking bomb in his chest, his skin itching and his legs were restless. His grip on the fork tightened, jaw clenched as he looked at his youngest brother pour himself another glass of wine.

"I'm not saying I tattooed the word 'soup' instead of strength in Chinese on the man's back, but I totally did that."

He stopped pouring when the glass was full, giving Jacob a cheeky grin and took a big sip. Joseph and Faith laughed in the background. 

"So, dear brother. I must say, I miss the green hair."

"Don't."

"No really! It brought out your eyes beautifully!"

Faith clapped her hands in agreement and John laughed at his older brother's unpleased look.

"Oh my dear Rook managed to fix it well. What would we have done without her, I wonder." Joseph hummed, more to himself than to his family. Cue seconds of awkward silence.

John's eyes lit up, and he leaned causally over the table towards Jacob.

"Oh Rook fixed it? Did she say anything about me?"

"She said hi." Jacob huffed, focusing on his dinner. Trying to ignore the intense look from John.

"Hi? Nothing more?" He sounded disappointed. Like a fucking kid. 

"Why? Do you know her?"

Jacob cursed himself for asking, he didn't actually care. It was not his business.

John sighed and leaned back in his chair. His arms resting behind his head in the air.

"We used to hang out a lot. I've tattooed her twice if I remember correctly."

"I hope you gave her some good tattoos then. I really like Rook, she's nice to me." Faith smiled warmly.

"Yes, isn't she! She gave me the confidence to pull off this so called 'man bun'. I didn't even know it was a style that I could try. She's just so wonderful!" Joseph exclaimed with excitement and Faith seemed just as happy as him.

Jacob took another bite, just as John started to talk.

"She's hot. Like really fucking hot. God, I just want to fuck her real good, you know."

Jacob choked on his food.

"John, language please." Joseph said softly and poured more wine into Jacob's glass.

"No wonder one of your sins is Lust, dear brother." Faith sighed.

Jacob threw the liquid down his throat. It burned slightly, but the man didn't care. He'd do anything to get the image of John and Rook fucking out of his head.

The rest of the dinner they discussed the planting of bliss plants that Faith wanted in the garden outside of Joseph's church. Jacob tried to engage in the conversation, but his mood had gone sour. Nobody questioned it when he left the table with his plate. 

"Do you think Rook would like a bliss plant?" He heard Faith ask his brothers as he closed the door behind him. Damn Faith and her bliss plants.

He shouldn't have left in the state that he was, but damn did he need to get some air to clear his head. It wasn't common that he wandered off at 11 pm, tipsy on red wine, alone in the forest - but he felt weird. He felt annoyed and he couldn't explain to himself why.   
  


He kicked a branch that laid on the small path.

"Stupid John."

Another branch flew over the path as he gave it a hard kick as well.

"Stupid hairdresser."

The drunk solider stumbled a bit, almost tripping, and he cursed loudly. 

"Ohh, I tattooed her twice, oh I'm her best friend. Ooooh I would fuck her so good." He said to himself in a poorly executed version of his brother's voice. Too squeaky to be anywhere close his brother's voice. Hands waving around as he talked to himself.   
Sarcasm oozing of the tall, broad man.

Brows furrowed deeply as her smile came into his thoughts. It was ridiculous, that he - Jacob fucking Seed - couldn't stop thinking about a stupid hairdresser. Just because she was kind, really good at her work and apparently loved dogs - he just couldn't get her out of his damn head.

He growled and slapped himself in the face, as if she would be erased from his mind. It failed, and it stung hard.

Even in his drunken state, he heard the small crack sound, coming from the right, on the hill in between the thick forest.

Jacob looked up and there were two grizzly cubs, about 25 yards away, standing on their hind legs. His body froze, and he took a careful step backwards. Why did he had to be so stupid to leave his judge behind at the mansion. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe he could get away before the mother noticed him, he was in no condition to protect himself if she was to attack. His hand went to his back automatically, only to discover his sniper wasn't there.   
Shit, he only had his knife on him, sniper forgotten on the bed in the mansion.

"Fucking typical." He cursed quietly and took another small step backwards. The knife ready in his hand.

Just then, the sow came at him at full speed. The big animal roared at him. Jacob remembered seeing the claws and her mouth. It wasn't a rear-up attack; it felt like he was hit by a fucking car. Right before she barreled into him, he heard a whistle from the hill. He fell onto his back, his knife stabbing the bear's side repeatedly. But his arms were weak, and felt like jelly compared to when he is sober and ready for a fight. The bear roared in pain, aiming for his face with her sharp teeth. Jacob ducked away just in time to save his face, but the teeth bored into his shoulder instead.

He screamed, desperately trying to get a good stab into her side.   
Flaming, hot pain shot through his shoulder. As if someone had poured acid right into the wound. The man was kicking and stabbing, but the bear wouldn't let go. Black dots appeared in his vision, and he felt panic starting to rise. It was nearly impossible to breathe with the heavy bear on top of him, crushing his lungs. 

A loud shot from a rifle filled his ears, and Jacob nearly cried out of relief when she finally released his shoulder. It still stung as fuck, and blood was pumping out but at least the sharp teeth were gone. 

"Get the fuck off!"

Another three shots fired and Jacob turned his head to the sounds, seeing a person in the dark holding a rifle.

The bear roared and almost graced the person with it's sharp claws. But the stranger was quick on their feet, dodging the claws and shot the bear right in paw.   
A pained cry filled the night, and Jacob thought he was hallucinating as he saw it flee between the threes with it's cubs. Jacob didn't even care who it was that had saved him, the pain was blocking out any rational thinking. It was too dark to see clearly who it was.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A hand shook his unharmed shoulder, and his eyes rolled back as he if couldn't stay conscious. The bear must have had some bliss in it, because he swore to God he had been through worse and felt better. Strong arms dragged him to the nearest tree, so he sat leaned into it instead of lying on the ground like a damn starfish. He hissed out of pain of the movement. He still couldn't make out who his 'savior' was through the dark. 

A dog barked behind the stranger, and his shirt and jacket was cut open in the front with a knife. Most likely to examine his shoulder, but he growled in protest. That was his favorite jacket, dammit. Shaking fingertips touched around the deep wounds on his shoulder, making him wince. 

"Oh shit, she really got you." 

"Yeah no shit." he huffed out. He was still a bit tipsy, even though getting attacked by a grizzly bear had for sure sobered him up a lot. 

"Hold on a minute, stay still. Uhm, don't go anywhere. Okay?"

Jacob wanted to roll his eyes (and he did), like as if he was capable of doing that right now. He nodded when he realized he or she was waiting for a reply. A chilly wind hit his face and he shuddered a bit, his chest now exposed wasn't helping to stay warm. The pain was still just as intense but he felt more numb. Probably because of the alcohol, or he was just that tired. Whatever it was, he fell asleep there against the three. 

A slap to his right cheek woke him straight up with a startle. His body jolting in surprise, making him gasp out in pain. 

"Hey! Wake up, you moron!" 

Jacob could see her now, the soft light from the fire she had put up danced on her face. Her hair looked black in the dark, but he could see the hint of purple in it. Her brows were furrowed and she looked pretty annoyed. Those brown eyes were dark and her gaze hard as she looked him right in the eyes. Jacob couldn't help thinking that Rook looked really pretty with the grizzly bear blood coating the left side of her face. 

"Rook." he let out softly, in total awe. 

"Jacob." she replied shortly, worry rising in her as she tried to stop the bleeding.   
  


He leaned his head back, his chin sticking out as he gave her a flirty smirk. 

"What a pleasure seeing you here. What are you up to in the woods at this hour?"

"Saving your life, apparently." she said and pressed on the wound harder, making him groan. 

"Saving my life? As if, I had it under control."

"Yeah, I wouldn't call a grizzly bear snacking on your shoulder while squeezing the air out of you, having it under control."

"I did have it under control." he gritted out. 

She whistled and patted his cheek, before turning to the med kit she had placed beside them.

"If you say so."

They stayed quiet as she worked on stitching his shoulder. It stung every time she pushed the needle through the skin, but Jacob didn't say anything. He knew it was better than bleed to death, he wasn't stupid. She bit her lower lip in concentration as she continued her work. The shoulder looked awful, but at least it would stop the bleeding. He would need a heavily dose of antibiotic to settle the swelling down. 

"So which one of your brothers wants to fuck me?"

"You heard that?"

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet." she chuckled and met his eyes with hers for a second. They were warm and full of amusement. 

"You weren't meant to hear that." he mumbled and looked over her shoulder, keeping his eyes rooted to a crooked three. 

She sat so close to him, and she smelled good. Sweet but with a hint of forest and sweat. Her laughter filled the air between them. It sounded nice, and Jacob couldn't help himself and let out a little chuckle. 

Her dog laid beside them, resting it head on its paws as it looked at its owner. 

"Your dog, I assume." he said and nodded in its direction. 

"Yeah, I love dogs. Remember?" she smiled at him and stabbed the needle through his skin. His teeth clenched but he gave her a small smile back. 

"I remember."

"So, tell me why Jacob Seed wanders around in the woods alone, drunk of his ass, getting attacked by a grizzly bear. I thought you were smarter than that." she teased him. 

"Why were you out in the woods at this hour?" he asked and ignored her remark. 

Her eyes met his, and then she nodded to some fishing gear that laid on the ground. 

"I was fishing and was about to head home when I heard a drunken man blabbering to himself alone."

"Fishing, this late?"

"Why not, it calms me. Keeps my mind of stuff." she said and turned to get some clean bandages. She asked him to sit up and lean forward so she could bandage his now stitched up shoulder. Her hair brushed his face, tickling him slightly. It felt nice, and so soft to touch. Rook was wearing a tank top, a denim jacket over it and a pair of tight, black jeans. 

He had checked her out at least five times in the span of her treating his shoulder. She was a very attractive lady, and the fact that she had saved him from a fucking grizzly bear made her even more attractive in his eyes. With her being so close to his face, his drunk mind only wanted to bury his face into her chest. The funny part was that he thought he had concealed it well, but Rook was well aware of his lusty gaze. It made her nervous, but flattered, and her hands were shaking a little. His baby blue eyes bored into her face as she tried to act calm and collected. 

"I would." his deep voice filled the silence. 

"You would what?" she asked, confused.

"Fuck you."  
  
Her heart almost skipped a beat in surprise. She straightened her back and continued her work, seeming unaffected. But Jacob saw right through her, and it made him smirk with confidence. 

"How romantic."  
  


She wasn't prepared when he put his hand on top of hers, but she finally met his eyes and he was more than pleased. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not interested?" 

She opened her mouth but he didn't let her speak.

"Or would you be more interested in fucking my younger brothers? They sure want to fuck you, Rook." he sounded angry all of a sudden. His hand gripping hers hard. 

"I don't-"

"I fucking knew it." he snapped at her.

Rook only frowned and gave him a disapproving look. Her other hand reached up and stroked his cheek softly. 

"I'm only interested in one of the Seed brothers, but he's a complete asshole right now." 

Jacob frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but froze when she leaned in. She was closer than ever, her breath hitting his face. Rook looked annoyed, but a smile played at her lips, and then she leaned in and peeked him on the cheek. 

And Jacob thought he was going to die of embarrassment. He had never thought a such small kiss would make him blush that hard. She laughed at him again and played with his hair.

"Take me out on a date when your sober, and we'll see what we can do about the fucking."

His confidence boosted and his hand curled around her hip, giving it a squeeze. 

Two days later his hands were squeezing her hips tightly, as she leaned into his body. Her hands played with his newly dyed hair, and she laughed as he kissed her cheeks. 

"This looks so much better." she commented as she tugged at his hair. He growled back as she tugged a bit hard. Her eyes flickered with a playfulness that only made Jacob want to devour her right there in the saloon. His hands went down to her ass, grabbing the cheeks tightly. She gasped and laughed again.

"Stop, I'm at work. Your brothers will be here any minute. We'll have time for that tonight." she said and hit his good shoulder to make him stop.

His facial expression hardened and Rook did her best to not laugh him right in the face.He was so damned cute. She leaned up and gave him a quick peek on the lips.

"Gosh, what am I gonna do with you. I fixed your hair, but you're still green with envy." 

He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the ring of the bell on the door. 

"Hello! Rook, you've got to see this new fishing rook I bought yesterday!"

"I was thinking about you Rook, want a new tattoo soon?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, and felt disappointment seep in when she was released from his arms. But it helped when she kissed him once again before turning to his brothers. His very shocked brothers. And Jacob felt good, really good. 


End file.
